leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GATCornebre/Dialmond
Dialmond, the Mana Spawn is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Dialmond gains ability power equal to and bonus mana equal to . These bonuses do not stack with themselves. and bonuses to ability power (And any increases to this bonuses) are not affected by this passive. Dialmond mana regeneration per 5 seconds can not be raised above 0 with the exception of active or triggered items effects and champions skills. Half the "normal" mana regeneration is equally redistributed to allied champion with mana within 1000. }} | or , the bonus AP gained from those modifiers triggers more mana from Living Battery. This creates a cyclic loop. The same is also true for maximum mana modifiers, such as . ** increases Dialmond's bonus mana by . ** increases Dialmond's bonus mana by . ** (3/3) increases Dialmond's bonus mana by . ** (3/3) increases Dialmond's ability power by . *When calculating the ability power coming from a or , only the natural 60 ability power and it's modifier (like or ) will be considered. }} }} Dialmond drains the lifeforce of his target, dealing magic damage and regaining mana points based on a % of its missing mana. Dialmond can cast Energy Bolt within 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 600 }} Dialmond shot a bolt of energy that land at targeted area after second, dealing magic damage to every enemies hit. |description2 = If only one enemy is hit, the bolt inflict bonus physical damage, count as a single target ability and apply on-hit effect. |leveling = |cost = 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} | , and . *** will apply the stronger melee version of the slow on Energy Bolt. It will also proc the splash damage from and and will not interact in any way with the passive from . ** Energy Bolt physical part can be , or . |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= *''Energy Drain'' and Energy Bolt against a single target applies spell effects as a single target ability. ** Spell vamp is applied. ** will apply a 35% slow. *''Energy Bolt'' hitting multiple targets applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. ** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. ** will apply a 15% slow. *''Energy Bolt'' grants a small instance of sight upon hit. *''Energy Bolt'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Dialmond's previous orders. |video= }} }} Dialmond gains a shield for up to 4 seconds. While the shield is active, Dialmond gain bonus armor and magic resistance. Dialmond can cast Concussive Wave within 3 seconds. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |cost = 70 / 85 / 100 / 115 / 130 |costtype = mana |range = }} Dialmond unleash a wave of pure force in a 45° cone, dealing magic damage and pushing by 300 units enemies. |description2 = Half the current value of the Mana Barrier is inflict as bonus magic damage. |leveling = |cost = 50 / 65 / 80 / 95 / 110 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} | }} |cooldown = |cost = 50 / 65 / 80 / 95 / 110 |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} Dialmond detonate the link, dealing magic damage to the original target and stunning it 1 second. |description2 = Enemies nearby the target take half the damage and are stun 0.5 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 / 65 / 80 / 95 / 110 |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} | will apply a 15% slow. |video= }} }} Dialmond surround itself with a maelstrom of pure energy, dealing magic damage every half seconds to enemies nearby. 15% of the damage done to champions are transform into a shield for Dialmond, with each instance lasting up to 3 seconds. |description2 = Dialmond can re-activate Mana Storm at any time to disable its effects, and it will deactivate automatically if it runs out of mana. Mana Storm deals a tick of damage to enemies within when canceled. |description3 = The mana cost to sustain Mana Storm increases every second. |leveling = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = initial mana per second |range = 600 }} | . * Both activating and de-activating Mana Storm counts as an ability activate for the purposes of effects such as and . |video= }} }} Category:Custom champions